Computing devices incorporate administrator controls for a variety of reasons. For example, administrator controls may prevent users from viewing inappropriate content and/or may prevent excessive usage. Many parents implement administrator controls to limit their children's computer-based activities, such as video gaming or browsing the Internet. Unfortunately, these restrictions may not allow children enough computer time for non-recreational activities, such as homework assignments or projects.
In certain situations, parents may rely on trust to gauge whether their children genuinely need additional privileges. For example, a teacher may assign a student to write a research paper on hate speech, but the administrator controls on the student's home computer may block internet content associated with hate speech. The student may inform a parent of the assignment and request that the parent lift restrictions on the computer to enable the student to properly research the topic online. However, the parent may be unable to confirm the truth of the student's claim. Furthermore, if the parent decides that the student should have extended rights for completing the project, the parent may have to manually adjust the control settings on the home computer and may need to remember to readjust the control settings once the project is completed.
What is needed, therefore, is a more effective way to adjust administrator controls.